criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Playing Dead
Playing Dead is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fifty-third case of The Conspiracy (Season 5) and the two-hundred eighty-fourth case overall. It takes place in the Airport district of Grimsborough. Plot Gloria and the player went to the TV station in order to uncover what Louis Leroux knew about Ad Astra's superhuman serum. However, in the CCN studio, they found the corroded body of actress Savannah Blake. Soon after, Savannah's publicist Clarisse Gold told the team that she would not accept that Savannah was dead. Later, Gloria and the player stopped CCN journalist Rick Murray from holding a broadcast from outside the spa regarding the murder to prevent the investigation from getting compromised. They then found enough evidence to apprehend Clarisse for the murder. Upon admitting to the murder, she said that Savannah knew that Clarisse had finally gotten a pregnancy, albeit a risky one, after multiple attempts to get pregnant. Despite this, Savannah insisted on attending a publicity event for Upton Abbey with Clarisse even after she had come down with the flu. A few days after, Clarisse had caught the flu which induced a miscarriage. Devastated by her loss, Clarisse threw a strongly acidic drain cleaner at Savannah. Judge Powell sentenced Clarisse to 21 years in prison with psychological counseling. Post-trial, Gloria and the player found Leroux's notebook in his office, which (per Gabriel) proved he was the fifth member of Ad Astra. He had convinced the general public that the fallen object was a satellite, had asked the team to track down Zoe so he could kill her, had attempted to murder her shortly before her arrest, and had been visiting her in the hospital to keep tabs on her. They confronted Leroux in prison, where he said that he needed to perform more tests on Zoe dead or alive. The team then searched Leroux's office desk to find out what about the superhuman serum got him so worried. They found a cassette tape belonging to Rick, who said that Leroux needed to be fired. Rick then told the team that Leroux had stolen his phone and sent a message shortly before the blackout, confirming that it was he who told Ad Astra that "human enhancement was the wrong way" regarding Plan Supernova. Meanwhile, Judge Powell confirmed Izzy Ramsey's claims of Savannah embezzling funds from her charity. Gloria and the player then discovered that Brooke Long, the victim's half-sister, was Savannah's inheritor. Afterwards, they successfully persuaded her to return the money. After all the events, the team resolved to talk to Leroux and get some concrete answers out of him, only for Cathy to report that he had been found dead in his jail cell. Summary Victim *'Savannah Blake' (killed by acid in the CCN TV studio) Murder Weapon *'Mr Biceps Drain Unblocker' Killer *'Clarisse Gold' Suspects C284P1.png|Christian Bateman C284P2.png|Rick Murray C284P3.png|Izzy Ramsey C284P4.png|Clarisse Gold C284P5.png|Leif Ström Quasi-suspect(s) C266PQ3.png|Judge Powell C284PQ1.png|Louis Leroux C284PQ2.png|Brooke Long Killer's Profile *The killer uses Mr Biceps. *The killer has watched Transmutators 9. *The killer drinks flat whites. *The killer is wearing silver earrings. *The killer has A- blood type. Crime Scenes C284CS1A.png|CCN Studio C284CS1B.jpg|Anchor Desk C284CS2A.png|CCN Office C284CS2B.jpg|Leroux's Desk C284CS3A.jpg|Skin-Sation Spa C284CS3B.jpg|Spa Pool Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate CCN Studio. (Clues: Flower Bouquet, Victim's Phone, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Savannah Blake) *Examine Flower Bouquet. (Result: Bouquet Tag; New Suspect: Christian Bateman) *Ask Christian Bateman about his relationship to Savannah. (Prerequisite: Bouquet Tag unraveled; New Crime Scene Unlocked: CCN Offices) *Investigate CCN Office. (Prerequisite: Christian interrogated; Clues: Victim's Handbag, Metal Pieces) *Examine Victim's Handbag. (Result: Collage of Savannah; New Suspect: Izzy Ramsey) *Ask Izzy Ramsey about the collage she made of Savannah. (Prerequisite: Collage of Savannah found) *Examine Metal Pieces. (Result: Trophy; New Suspect: Rick Murray) *Ask Rick Murray why he's in Grimsborough. (Prerequisite: Trophy restored) *Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Victim's Phone) *Analyze Victim's Phone. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer has watched Transmutators 9) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Mr Biceps Drain Unblocker; Attribute: The killer uses Mr Biceps) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Question Clarisse Gold about Savannah. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Skin-Sation Spa; Profile updated: Clarisse has watched Transmutators 9) *Investigate Skin-Sation Spa. (Prerequisite: Clarisse interrogated; Clues: Victim's Bathrobe, Victim's Laptop) *Examine Victim's Bathrobe. (Result: Photo Man) *Examine Mystery Man. (New Suspect: Leif Ström) *Ask Leif Ström about his relationship with Savannah. (Prerequisite: Leif Ström identified; Attribute: Leif has watched Transmutators 9) *Examine Victim's Laptop. (Result: Unlocked Laptop) *Analyze Unlocked Laptop. (12:00:00) *Confront Bateman about his argument with Savannah. (Prerequisite: Unlock Laptop analyzed; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Leroux's Desk; Attribute: Christian uses Mr Biceps and has watched Transmutators 9) *Investigate Leroux's Desk. (Prerequisite: Christian interrogated; Clues: Target, Torn Cardboard) *Examine Target. (Result: Blue Particles Powder) *Examine Blue Powder. (Result: Dried Ink) *Ask Rick Murray about his Upton Abbey target. (Prerequisite: Dried Ink identified under microscope; Attribute: Rick has watched Transmutators 9 and uses Mr Biceps) *Examine Torn Cardboard. (Result: Mr Biceps Tag) *Analyze Mr Biceps Tag. (12:00:00; Attributes: The killer drinks flat whites; Profile updated: Christian drinks flat whites) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Spa Pool. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Broken Figurine, Velvet Box, Spa Voucher) *Examine Broken Figurine. (Result: Savannah Blake Figurine) *Analyze Savannah Blake Figurine. (09:00:00) *Find out what Izzy knows about Savannah's finances. (Prerequisite: Savannah Blake Figurine analyzed) *Examine Velvet Box. (Result: Diamond Ring Message) *Find out the true relationship between Leif and Savannah. (Prerequisite: Diamond Ring found; Attribute: Leif uses Mr Biceps and drinks flat whites) *Examine Spa Voucher. (Result: Voucher Message) *Ask Clarisse Gold about her grudge against Savannah. (Prerequisite: Voucher Message unraveled; Attribute: Clarisse uses Mr Biceps and drinks flat whites) *Investigate Anchor Desk. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Box of Studio Paraphernalia, Mr Biceps Bottle) *Examine Box of Studio Paraphernalia. (Result: Handkerchief) *Analyze Handkerchief. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has A- blood type) *Examine Mr Biceps Bottle. (Result: Blue Liquid) *Analyze Blue Liquid. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is wearing silver earrings) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to To the Stars (5/6). (No stars) To the Stars (5/6) *Talk to Judge Powell about Savannah Blake's alleged embezzlement claims. (Available after unlocking To the Stars; Reward: Spa Kimono) *Investigate Skin-Sation Spa. (Prerequisite: Judge Powell interrogated; Clue: Locket Photos) *Examine Faded Photos. (Result: Locked Photos) *Analyze Locket Photos. (03:00:00) *Talk to Brooke Long about Savannah's charity scam. (Prerequisite: Locket Photos analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate CCN Office. (Available after unlocking To the Stars; Clue: Leroux's Filing Cabinet) *Examine Leroux's Filing Cabinet. (Result: Open Drawer Notebook) *Analyze Leroux's Notebook. (03:00:00) *Demand answers from Leroux about his involvement in Ad Astra. (Prerequisite: Leroux's Notebook analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Leroux's Desk. (Prerequisite: Louis interrogated; Clue: Pencil Holder) *Examine Pencil Holder. (Result: Cassette) *Analyze Cassette. (03:00:00) *Ask Rick Murray why he wanted Leroux fired. (Prerequisite: Cassette analyzed) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case title comes from the phrase "play dead", simply meaning to pretend to be dead. *Izzy is depicted to be 5'0" tall in the suspect list sticker of this case although she is actually 5'6" in all the cases she has appeared in. This is most likely a developer oversight. *Despite being billed as Uptown Abbey in In Vino Veritas, the show is referred to as Upton Abbey in this case. *Mr Biceps is a parody of Mr Muscle. *In Chapter 2, actor Brad Pitt and actress Angelina Jolie are mentioned. *In the "Spa Pool" crime scene, a statue of Poisedon can be seen. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in The Conspiracy Category:Airport (The Conspiracy)